


The Reunion

by MaxiBrux



Series: The Right One [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, High School pregnancy, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxiBrux/pseuds/MaxiBrux
Summary: Clarke Griffin receives an invitation to her 20 year High School reunion.  She hasn't been back to Arkadia since her dad's funeral.  Should she go?  Could she go?This is an adaptation of a Twilight fan fic I previously posted on another site.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Roan, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes
Series: The Right One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995097
Kudos: 15





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I remember my time as pubescent teenager at school: the two faced, back stabbing hypocrisy that seemed to be abound. As I grew up I learned that we were all insecure and got by as best we could and most of us turned out to be decent human beings after all. There are always exceptions. 
> 
> I first got the idea for this story as I thought about someone, let's call her 'Clarke' who was in my year at school who fell pregnant and all that she went through as a result. She made the brave choice to give up her baby for adoption but it didn't seem to help her to be able to move on with her life afterwards. I think this is how 'Clarke's' life might have gone if she had kept her baby as she originally wanted to.
> 
> I don’t own the characters. I just borrowed them to play with for a while.

Clarke looked at the letter her step-sister, Octavia, forwarded on. There was to be a school reunion, twenty years since she left Arkadia High. Should she go? Could she go?

For all that it was only a few hours’ drive away Clarke hadn’t been back to Arkadia since her father’s funeral. Octavia and her family either came to see her in Polis, they met at some other convenient point like TonDC or they Skyped. Clarke rarely saw or spoke with her step-brother, Bellamy, or his family. Clarke missed the companionship of friends who had known her for decades rather than months, maybe a couple of years at best. But would she have anything in common with those good living, decent, folk?

“Don’t speak to me ever again. Don’t speak to Finn ever again and don’t speak your lies about either of us ever again!”

Could Clarke go back and risk speaking to Raven and Finn again?

……….

“Of course she won’t come, why would she?” Raven said to her husband. “Anyway, who would invite her? Everyone knows what she is even if she doesn’t ply her trade round here anymore so even if she did find out about it she wouldn’t dare show her face, I’m sure.”

Finn just nodded his head as his wife spoke on. He knew better than to try to point out a few facts that always seemed to escape her notice. But Finn wished she would stop going on about it. Thinking about Clarke always made him wish that he could somehow turn back the clock and make everything right between the three of them.

……….

“Well, Madi, what do you think?” Clarke asked

“I think you should go and make damn sure that bastard father of mine regrets that he ever chose that cow over you and me, that’s what I think.”

Clarke smiled as her daughter’s fierce words washed over her. Madi had luckily inherited the best of both of her parents rather than the worst, and added a few good points of her own.

“Finn and Raven might not go, you know” Clarke tried to suggest to her daughter.

“She will and she will make sure he will. She’ll want to rub everyone’s nose in the fact that they have a big house, posh cars and a brilliant tan to show off her very expensive ruby and diamond necklace” Madi was disgusted.

“You know her pretty well considering you’ve never met.”

There was silence. Clarke understood all that was not being said and just asked “When?”

“Look Finn, isn’t that the most divine necklace. I want it for my anniversary present. It would look gorgeous against my enhanced tan.”

“The centre stone is a four carat champagne diamond and on each side is .....”  
“I can see what it is made up with, girl, there’s no need to talk to us like we’re idiots.”

“She made him buy the necklace I was modelling at the event when the Crystal Mall opened. I recognised them both straight away from the photo you have. I don’t think either of them paid me any more attention than they would have if I had been a mannequin.”

That did it for Clarke; she was going to her school reunion.

……….

The school hall was already crowded with tables, chairs, talk and laughter. Barely discernable was the slightly tinny sound of the music that was popular during the time they were at school being played in the background. No one was giving Clarke a second glance intent as they all were on their own little cliques. Had anything changed in the past twenty years?

“My goodness! Clarke! It is you! You look ab-so-lute-ly faaaantastic! How do you do it!?”

“Erm, sorry, I obviously know you, but I don’t recognise .... oh my gosh. Niylah Trader, what the heck happened to you? Apart from the eyes you look completely different.”

“Faced smashed up with a baseball bat when my brother got a little cross at me for laughing when he was out after he had bragged that he was the best player in the team, gained a bit of weight, most of it on my boobs after the kids were born, and high heels. Now what’s your story?”

“How many kids did you have to make that much of a difference to your boobs?” Clarke was astounded.

“Six. You?”

“Six!?” Clarke wanted to pursue that point but the distance of years didn’t reduced the familiarity of that look in Niylah’s eyes telling her that she needed to answer first. 

“Well you know I had my first just after the exams. Madi is now at College studying Biomolecular Chemistry and doing some part time modelling to pay her way. I had a son after I was married. Jake is nine and I suppose keeping up with his sporting endeavours keeps me fit and I never had the money to waste on make up so my skin is still good. So how come you had six kids?” Clarke got back to the point in which she was most interested.

“My wife is rich and said she wanted a big family to make up for being a lonely only. We met when her mom had a nose job and I had my face re-construction. That is a whole other story. We had two boys then four girls. But we’ve both agreed that six is enough and that’s it.” 

Clarke wanted to talk more with Niylah but someone else had other ideas. 

“Well, I think that she should have been expelled. It’s totally wrong that we should have to have lessons with someone so obviously pregnant. Goodness knows it’s hard enough having to concentrate on what we’re supposed to be learning without worrying that she is going to embarrass herself even further by going into labour in the middle of a lesson. Given what she’s been saying about Finn, how can the pair of you bear it?”

“I think it’s best just to pretend that she isn’t there. A slut like her was bound to get caught out eventually.” 

Roma Fielding, Clarke recognised her straight away, came over and led Niylah away to talk to other people. Clarke was left standing alone. Now she was receiving some looks from others. The women all knew what she once did to earn her living, you could see it in their eyes. Some were condemnatory, some looked fascinated, others were embarrassed on her behalf. 

‘Well they needn’t be’ she thought. ‘I’m not ashamed or embarrassed and I’m damned well not going to let them make me be.’

She walked towards the bar to get a drink. She passed Roma and Raven talking with a group of other bitches.

“Niylah said that the daughter models, you can guess what sort of modelling.”

Clarke paused, wondering if it was worth saying something. It wasn’t.

Another group of people were showing photos of their children.

“He’s a horror unless he’s asleep.”

“Jade is my little jewel. She is so clever.”

“Kyle is going to be a footballer when he leaves school.”

They were all so proud of their offspring.

At the bar Clarke ordered a Bud Lite. Someone came and stood beside her. She turned to see who it was.

“You can’t be pregnant. We only did it the once so how can you say you are pregnant and I’m the father? Raven must have been telling the truth all along and you’ve been sleeping with other boys. It can’t be mine so don’t you go round telling everyone that it is. Your best bet is to get rid of it.” 

“I guess you didn’t get rid of it or have it adopted then.”

“What do you want Finn, absolution? Well you won’t get it from me.”

“I, I, I. I just wanted to ask how you were. You’re looking good.”

“I’m fine thank you and so is your daughter in case you wanted to know.”

“Is she really a topless model and are you really a prostitute?”

It always happens. Whenever something is said that should not have been it always happens at one of those times when there is a complete hush all around.

“Asking questions like that when everyone can hear is such a cliché Finn and I expected better from you. Goodness knows why though since I have no reason to expect anything at all from you, not even child support for your daughter. No, Madi is not a topless model, and yes, I am a prostitute. Now that your curiosity is satisfied, go away.”

“Good for you. Now tell me how it got out that you were a prostitute” Niylah demanded once Finn had slunk away.

“When my wife bailed I needed to earn some money. I was a waitress at a strip club but it meant having my mom round to stay when I was working nights. Goodness knows how but she thought that I was an intern in a hospital, never accepting that I didn’t want to be a doctor. Being a prostitute paid better and I only needed to be out during the lunch period which was much better when mom got sick. I have just the one client now. Roan pays me a good retainer so I don’t need to do other work and I have some income from my trust. He did suggest that we get married, but I declined on the grounds that that would make me a hypocrite as well as a prostitute. Now tell me about you.”

Niylah couldn’t wait for her wife to meet Clarke, she knew she would like her. She would admire the fact that Clarke did what she had to do to provide for her children, yet she made sure that they were well looked after while she was out working.

It was like watching a play, Clarke decided. You could see who were the main players in each scene, who wanted to change scenes, and who wanted to move up within the hierarchy and become one of the stars. There were some who appeared to have grown away from the group yet were trying to pretend that they could still fit in.

The men seemed to be one big pack encircling the separate female groups. Now that everyone had caught up, people were no longer focussing on those they were talking to. They were all keeping their eyes on everyone else, not wanting to miss anything.  
Then the star players moved around and Clarke changed her mind. It was more like a black ballet. The moves were subtle, but they were well choreographed. She smiled as she imagined the music to accompany this modern classic.

“Niylah assures me that I should like you. Shall I?”

Clarke turned to face the woman who spoke to her. She oozed with the confidence of money, yet had the most contented eyes she had ever seen. She had to be Niylah’s wife.

“That depends on how fussy you are, Ms ....?”

“River, call me River, and I’m very fussy. I can’t stand most of the people here, although I admit to being fascinated by some of them. If you watch it from a distance – emotional distance I mean - this is the most interesting of plays” River offered.

“I think it’s more like a black ballet. I was just trying to think of what music would suit it best” Clarke returned.

Niylah’s wife stared down at Clarke for a few seconds looking stunned.

“Lena’s your daughter, isn’t she?”

It was Clarke’s turn to look stunned.

“She looks like you.” And when Clarke raised a questioning brow she added “Apart from her hair and her height, and her build, but she has your eyes and expressions. And she likens lots of things to ballets. I own Loot.”

Much was explained. Madi always showed Loot’s precious stones.

“Do you mind if I use you to add a little more interest to this performance? It might be quite wild, or everyone might decide to continue to play at being polite, the hypocrites.”

Clarke looked and saw the mischief in River’s eyes. Clarke could tell that River knew she was once a prostitute, and still was by some measures, but that she didn’t hold it against her. Whatever direction this little scene took, River wouldn’t desert her.

“Lead on McDuff” Clarke suggested.

“You see, it is a play, not a ballet” River retorted.

River held Clarke’s hand and led her straight to the group with Raven. She was exactly as Madi described. Finn was hovering nearby, looking more like a prop than a member of the cast.

“Raven, you will never guess what, but Clarke’s daughter, Lena, was the first to wear that stunning necklace draped around your neck. Isn’t that a co-incidence?”

Raven turned to look at Clarke and went bright red beneath the aging tan.

“How could that be? I was assured that it was a one-off” Raven demanded.

“Yes, Lena is the model who wore it at the promotional event. She is one of my top models. I wish she would do more but she insists that her studies have to take priority. I keep trying to tell her that she can always study when she is too old to model and she should make the most of being young and so incredibly beautiful. I have no doubt that Lena Finn could join the elite and be one of the highest paid super models if she wished.”

River stopped. Clarke was convinced that she knew she had dropped a clanger.

“Lena...Finn?” Raven looked to Clarke.

“Yes. Madelena decided to use her father’s first name as a professional surname. She told me all about meeting the two of you when you bought your necklace.” Clarke glanced at Finn to include him in the conversation and to let him know that his daughter knew who he was. Despite appearances to the contrary, Finn was not stupid, he would realise that Madi had left that meeting with a very poor impression of her biological father.

River winked at Clarke and left them to talk as she went to get her wife and tell her of the exciting coincidence, deserting Clarke contrary to her earlier belief.

“Everyone else has been showing off pictures of their children and bragging about their many accomplishments, but you haven’t?” Clarke tried to pretend that she was having a normal conversation with Raven.

“Finn and I don’t have any.” The words, said without any inflection, made Clarke think that there was some problem. She immediately felt full of sympathy; her children were her stars, the centre of her universe.

“I’m sorry. You and Finn would have made great parents. It’s unfair that some couples seem able to have children without even trying while others, well ....” she trailed off not knowing how to continue.

“It’s not that we couldn’t, we just never tried. We both have very fulfilling careers. Having children would mean having to cut back on the luxuries like exotic holidays, diamond and ruby necklaces, nice cars, you know, things that I’m sure you would have liked to have.” The latter point was said very snidely.

“I thought you always wanted to have children!” Clarke ignored the point about her lack of money given she knew she had more than enough to get by.

“Well I wised up!” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend,” Clarke tried to apologise for the hurt that she was sure she had unwittingly caused. 

“I’m going to have four children, two boys then two girls. What about you Clarke?”

“I think two would be nice. What are you going to call them ‘Rae?”

“Jason, Dominic, Carri and Kelly. What about you?”

“We used to say how many girls and boys we would have and we even picked out their names.”

“You might have got to pick out your kids’ first names, but I bet you don’t really know for sure the name of their fathers to have given them their surnames!” Raven hadn’t kept her voice down and didn’t try to hide her hatred.

Clarke was fed up of being nice and replied in a fierce whisper. “Don’t think that I don’t know that it was you who started those awful rumours about me at school, and if you think that I will let you get away with slagging me or, especially, my daughter, off again you have another thing coming.”

Raven did her best to look innocently affronted by the unexpected counter attack. “I don’t know what you mean. After all, you did get pregnant while you were still at school and you were so brazen about it, so of course you were the school slut.” Her words were still not quiet, the smugness obvious. 

Everyone within hearing distance stopped their own conversations to step closer, to listen and to speculate as to whom would come off best in the battle of words that was certain to come. Finn did nothing to stop it. Nor did he walk away from it. He just hung his head and tried to pretend that he wasn’t there.

“Yes I got pregnant while I was at school. I was the inexperienced naive idiot even in our Senior year. You, on the other hand, you couldn’t have said you were inexperienced even as a Freshman and you were never that naive, were you?” Clarke could see that Raven was about to play the innocent and she had had enough. For the first time since her sixteenth birthday she was going to enjoy playtime and release a side of her that had been under strict control. It was time to play rough.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. We never meant for you to know, especially not today, your birthday. We just got carried away and forgot where we are. But you know what men are like. If you’re too immature to put out for them then of course they are going to want to be with a girl who is more grown up. It’s not as if the fact that Wells and I have sex every week should affect you at all. I’m still your best friend and he’s still your boyfriend, so what’s the problem.” 

“Raven, does Finn know that you had an abortion when you were fifteen, and another less than a year later?” Clarke got mean.

“You bitch! You mean lying bitch! You swore that you would never tell anyone about them, you swore!” Raven was scared.

“Yes, and you swore that the first time you got pregnant after sleeping with my boyfriend that it wouldn’t happen again; you swore that I had to be the only girl who was not sleeping around; you swore that you defended me against all the people who said I was a real slut; you swore that you would support me and still be my friend when I told you that Finn was the father of my baby. So tell me, who broke their promise first?” Clarke pushed back.

None of the statues stirred.

Then a breeze whispered as all eyes focussed on Finn.

Finn’s eyes saw nothing but the blurred memory a beautiful young woman wearing a stunning diamond and ruby necklace trying to be polite to his bitch of a wife.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part in this series is from Roan's perspective.


End file.
